Various types of stabilizer supports for extension ladders are known in the prior art. These stabilizer supports normally support ladders from the left and right sides, respectively, keeping the ladder from becoming destabilized and falling in either side direction, but fail to keep the ladder stabilized in a frontward orientation. Further, the prior art fails to have a rung support member that directly engages a rung of a ladder from the front end, redistributing a weight upon the ladder, reinforcing the ladder increasing its load bearing capacity, and stabilizing the ladder in a vertical or frontwardly angular position.
Thus, what is needed is a stabilizer support for extension ladders that frontwardly engages an extension ladder and has a rung support that engages a rung of a ladder from the front end, redistributing a weight upon the ladder, reinforcing the ladder increasing its load bearing capacity, and stabilizing the ladder in a vertical or frontwardly angular position.